


You Found Me

by Heavydirtys0ul



Series: Supernatural bandom boys falling in love [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, anxiety tw, tyler is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavydirtys0ul/pseuds/Heavydirtys0ul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lost And insecure,<br/>You Found me,<br/>You Found me,<br/>Lying on the floor,<br/>surrounded, surrounded,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

Josh knew there was something different about Tyler; something entrancing that he couldn’t quite label, and if he could, he wasn’t sure he wanted too. There was a mysterious aura that clouded the man, that prevented him from truly seeing into him, to understanding him. The redhead has never complained too his company, has never wanted to push him away or bring him closer; they’d been friends for so long that the sands of time seemed to run out before their lines connect. Forever feels like a short amount of time with their friendship, and a stupid measurement knowing that it hadn’t literally been that long. The drummer loved his best friend dearly, in a way no one really understood; it wasn’t romance or lust or friendship, it burned inside his stomach and seared through his heart with a passion that friendship nor lovers could explain. They were soulmates.

Now, when someone says soulmates, everyone thinks of some lustful passion with names on wrists and romance. But that wasn’t what they were. They were inseparable, unbreakable; even when Tyler had married Jenna they had been a package deal, and when they divorced Josh had been the threads holding Tyler together. He won’t deny that he feels romantic feelings for his best friend, but that isn’t the love he experiences; that’s just a bi-product somewhere along the line that he’s happier without in all honesty.

But too alluring, beautiful Tyler. There was something about him that inexplicably drew the young man too him, that confused and complicated him beyond mental comprehension. His conclusion was not the one he found, but rather one he wished he hadn’t Once he realised that the blood in Tyler’s veins was one that ran onyx, was the moment that Josh realised he should be far more uncomfortable than he was. The reason that he felt such powerful, unadultered attraction too him after his increasing love, is because there was something otherworldly surrounding him.

The rain was pouring, beating off the pavements in a fury, like a thousand tiny fists lashing out in anger as they rose back off the pavements in their temper; and Josh stood among them, hair dripping wet, hands clenched and frozen. Hailstone bruised his skin in tiny amounts, and his eyes held a distant look of pain as he hurried through the streets with eyelashes narrowed, rain clinging to his eyelashes. There wasn’t a part of his body that wasn’t aching and a piece of his skin that wasn’t frozen and red raw in pain. He hadn’t intended to stay out so late; he hadn’t intended too even be outside, it was just one trip into town that ended with four delayed buses and one that broke down. Fate was not shaking his hand today but he hadn’t expected anything else.

He hobbles and stumbles in his waterlogged shoes, trying not to be violently sick on the floor, winded in his lungs and jeans clinging to his sore legs. For a moment, he saw death, he saw giving into his years-long depression and falling into the floor to lie there for eternity. On top of this, Tyler wasn’t there, telling him no, holding his hand and keeping him close; kindling a flame about to blow out with scraped hands and knees. “Tyler,” He whimpered, knowing there was no one else right now his pained mind would rather see. Realising with quote a start that he needed his lifeline. Nibbling on his lip, he tries to find a different focus, even as his heart clenches and stomach twists. But nonetheless, standing in this suffocating rain, all he needed was Tyler.

His legs are taking small and shaky steps as he heads forward, but every movement becomes weaker and a case of ohmygodcantbreathe until he’s sat on the pavement and ready to give out, soaked through to the bone as he tries to distinguish his clustered thoughts. “Ty…ler..” He whimpers, vision blurs whilst trying to gasp for air. Tears intermingle with the rain as his consciousness hangs by its fingertips too his mind. “Ty…” His icy lips form the end of his best friend’s name, but it never quite falls.

He hears a sound, like the rustling of wings as the beat the worst of the storm. His eyes slide close with the image of large charcoal wings in the forefront, burnt into the after vision of his life. His body goes numb, bar the digging pain in his chest, as the feeling of falling apart drenches his veins in agony, and he head hits soft arms.

When Josh wakes up, he sees white. A white ceiling and white walls, a sick feeling in his stomach and bleary eyes. “Tyler?” It’s the first word from his mouth, but his throat is so scratched up that the beautiful name sounds so very foreign. “Tyler?” This time its clearer, more pronounced and his shaking hands find a glass of water left aside. He drinks, but some misses his mouth and trickles down his chin. Placing the cup back, he tries to sit up, fighting how weak and pained he felt. “Tyler!” Now he’s panicking, eyes darting around, he needs Tyler, he has no idea where he is, he’s alone, his bones are rattling, he only remembers rain and cold…so very cold.

The sound of rustling fills his ears, to a point where he shakes his head and clasps his hands over his ears, complaining with a loud whine. “N-No! Stop it!” He calls out, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face in the bare skin. He jumps with a start, he’s wearing a hospital gown, he can’t feel anything underneath it. Josh panics, someone undressed him, someone touched him… He flinches violently and leans over the bed to be aggressively sick.  Shifting back, his eyes meets familiarity, a figure contorted to something he didn’t know. “Ty?” He whispers, that face and body was the same, but too his back he saw large wings that told Josh he must be hallucinating.

“You shouldn’t have gone out in the cold Josh,” His soft voice dripped along his mind, a warm hand covering his. “It wasn’t safe for you to do that,” Tyler sighed and leaned to press a kiss to his wrist. “I didn’t ever want you to know, I never thought you’d be hurt enough to know but now…” He trails off. “You know I love you Josh, and this…I panicked so hard, but I knew you were in danger, I can always tell…here.” He places a hand where his heart should be. “I was assigned you a long time ago, but I couldn’t stay, however I knew I had to keep looking after you, I could see your soul, so I fell so I could protect you,”

“You’re an angel?”  
“At best,”

There’s a long silence and Josh rests his head on Tyler’s chest, soaking in the warmth of his existence lazily, with his heart thrumming in a musical beat he knew as love. “Thank you,” The redhead whispered gently, playing with the strands of his shirt lazily, a warm smile against his lips. “Thank you…so so much,” he fills the anxiety drain away like a physical liquid, until he had nothing left but a smile. “You always save me,”


End file.
